Another Black Butler Story
by dolphingirl24311
Summary: What if Ciel had an older sister who made a contract with Sebastian instead of Ciel. Yea I know stupid summary I'm not that good with them. SebastianxOc
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Angel and I am the older sibling of the Phantomhive manor and only sister to Ciel. And by the way I made a contract with a demon named Sebastian but I'm getting a head of myself as usually let me start from the beginning. You see when I was thirteen and Ciel was five we were on our way home from his fiancee's house our home was on fire. When we got close to it Ciel jumped down from the couch and ran inside to find our parents so I ran inside after him. Then when I got inside I saw our father but not our mom and then I saw someone pick Ciel up and then something hit me in the back of the head and I lost consciousness.

The next thing I know I'm in a cage and my dress was torn to pieces and I hear Ciel screaming and a bunch of what sounded like chanting from another room. And the next thing I know I'm screaming Ciel's name as loud as I could and that's when I heard his voice in the darkness.

"What do you desire?" the voice said

"Who the HELL are you?!" I shouted

"I am Sebastian and what do you desire?" he asked again

"I desire to protect my little brother from harm until he's eighteen years old and to find the murders of our parents!" I shouted

"Then in return I will make a contract with you but with one condition." Sebastian said

"What?" I asked

" I get your soul after we find your parents murders and keep your brother safe until he is eighteen." Sebastian said

"Deal!" I shouted

Then I saw a the devilish smile and then the contract was made and the seal was put on my chest right above my breast.

"Now just say my name." Sebastian said

"Sebastian." I said quietly

The next thing I know I'm in someone's arms and I saw Ciel laying beside me. And when I looked up I saw a man with a gorgeous face and when he noticed that I woke up he looked down and smiled at me. And when he did I noticed it was the same devilish smile then I felt my face get hot then I know I was blushing. And for the first time I fell head over heels for this man with midnight black hair and red eyes all brought together with a devilish smile. Then he stopped right in front of a cabin and put me down and handed me my little brother.

"Stay here I'll return when I am done." Sebastian said

"Okay, just hear back." I said

But that was five years ago and now I'm eighteen and Ciel is ten years old. And he is the heir to the Phantomhive manor now rebuilt and also he had our father's ring on.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about not putting up any more chapters of this story and I'll put some more chapters up for my other stories.

Like last time I don't own anything other than my Oc.

**Chapter 2 The Birthday Surprise**

"Come on Ceil it's our birthday you should be happy that your finally eleven." I said

"Yeah I know but you should be happy as well Ember seeing as how you're turning nineteen and you still don't have a husband." Ceil said

"Yeah auntie is going mad because I won't find the man to call mine." I said

"Yeah oh well come on let's get ready for tonight's events." He said

But before the two of us could get to the steps the door banged open and I saw that it was Elizabeth who came running inside.

"Ceil!" she yelled

"Elizabeth why are you here for?" Ceil said surprised then he looked at me but I didn't do it this time

"Oh come on Ceil I told you to call me Liza and the reason why I'm here is cause it is you'res and Ember's birthday." She said

"Well Liza its always nice to see you." I said

But when I was about to head up stairs i felt someone grab my arm so I turned around to find my aunt Madam Red.

'Shit I was hoping to get to my room before she got here.' I thought

"Hello Madam Red." I said

"Oh no you don't I'm going to get you ready for tonight." she said

"I was about to go up stairs to get ready for the party to night." I said

"Sure you were now come along." she said

Then she dragged me to another room full of dresses and other things to get me ready for my birthday party. A few hours later I was ready for the party then on my way to the steps I heard people talking so I went down the steps and everyone turn to look at me.

~A few hours later~ (I didn't won't to type out what happened at the party)

After dancing with all kinds of genital men thanks to my dear aunt I went up stairs to my room after I went and checked on Ceil. I got ready for bed when I noticed a small little box on my bed. So I went over to it and looked inside the box when I looked inside I saw a necklace that had belonged to my mom. Then I noticed a note inside of the box.

"To my love who will live forever in the crow's feather." It said

I didn't think much of it so I went over to my mirror and put it on. Then I got ready for bed as I was about to get in bed i heard someone at my door knocking

"Who is it?" I asked

"Sebastian milady." Sebastian asked

"Oh come in Sebastian." I said

Then he came in and started to tuck me into bed.

"Goodnight milady." Sebastian said

"Goodnight Sebastian." I said

Then I fell asleep and as Sebastian left he blow out the one candle left still light in the room and closing the door behind him. 

Alright guys here's chapter 2 and more to come so please R&amp;R and nothing to mean. Thanks people :)


End file.
